Zhao Lian Yun
General Information Zhao Lian Yun is an otherworldly demon, a Gu Immortal of Central Continent, and the newest generation fairy of Spirit Affinity House. Before, she was growing up as a mortal in the Zhao tribe in Northern Plains and was deeply cared for by her father, the current tribe leader and a rank 5 initial stage Gu Master.ch. 502 But due to the ongoing Imperial Court contest, she was swept up in between the competing tribes, in which her tribe was destroyed. Afterward, she found herself in Ma tribe. She learned to know Ma Hong Yun whom she fell deeply in love with after his valiant efforts to protect her from Giant Sun's will and Fang Yuan's repeated attempts at her and Ma Hong Yun's life. After the destruction of the Eighty-Eighth True Yang Building she was sold off, as a captive, in an auction by Qin Bai Sheng to Feng Jiu Ge. Under the instruction of Spirit Affinity House, she inherited Divine Concealment from the true inheritance of Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable. Following afterward, her deep love was acknowledged by Love Gu and she became the next generation fairy of Spirit Affinity House due to this. Heavenly Court decided to make Zhao Lian Yun, who was desperate to save her lover Ma Hong Yun, a false Gu Immortal and send her along with a few other members of the ten ancient sects to Northern Plains. Despite her great sacrifices, even forgoing a large amount of lifespan, she wasn't able to save Ma Hong Yun and swore to kill Liu Guan Yi (which was the alias of Fang Yuan). Back in Spirit Affinity House in Central Continent, she became a true Gu Immortal. Appearance Youthful She resembles her mother a lot. She looks like a she was carved out of jade with clear pinkish skin and looking extremely cute with her embroidered clothing. Her hair is soft and dark, and her eyes are crystal clear.ch. 502 & 520 Elderly After using Love Gu, which consumed her lifespan Zhao Lian Yun became an old and frail woman. Her back is bent, wrinkles covering her body, her sight is blurry. Her hair had turned white with the roots degraded and becoming loose, her hair could be pulled out easily.ch. 1266 Youthful (again) After returning to Spirit Affinity House she seems to have received Lifespan Gu as she has clear white skin again. Her eyes shining like stars, with arched eyebrows.ch. 1439 Volume 3 (Chapter 406 - 649) Being an otherworldly demon Zhao Lian Yun had to adapt to the new and dangerous life in the Gu world. Amidst the Imperial Court contest her tribe was sandwiched between two super-forces, namely Hei tribe and Dong Fang tribe. With an analogy of Zhao tribe being a sheep between the two 'carnivorous', the tiger (Hei tribe) and wolf (Dong Fang tribe) she persuaded her father into moving their tribe and joining up with Ma Tribe.ch. 502 In Ma tribe, she 'befriended' Ma Hong Yun (who was called Fei Cai at that time) with the intention of using him as an informant about Ma tribe's higher-ups' decisions.ch. 520 Shortly after her father died, and her marriage, with Wei tribe's eldest young master, was arranged. Those factors were psychologically taxing enough to let her fall into a catatonic state for three days. The realization hit her soon after, and she decided about taking her destiny in her own hands.ch. 529 In the following battle between Ma tribe and Hei tribe she almost died but escaped due to luck with Fei Cai.ch. 543 Not long after she and the now newly named Ma Hong Yun joined Hei tribe and were observed by Fang Yuan.ch. 546 During Tai Bai Yun Sheng's immortal ascension in the Imperial Court Blessed Land, she was teleported by Giant Sun Immortal Venerable's will into the center of Eighty-Eighth True Yang Building next to Ma Hong Yun who begged the will for it.ch. 613 Unbeknownst to anyone Giant Sun Immortal Venerable's will searched her memories and found out her identity as an otherworldly demon, instantly becoming hostile and trying to kill her.ch. 614 Ma Hong Yun, however, loved Zhao Lian Yun and repeatedly defended her, this caused true love in the heart of Zhao Lian Yun to sprout, which in turn fulfilled the inheritance condition of the previously freed Imperial Court Land Spirit, making Ma Hong Yun and Zhao Lian Yun the new owners of this Blessed Land.ch. 618 Ma Hong Yun's and Zhao Lian's lives were targeted by Giant Sun Immortal Venerable's will, Hei Lou Lan, and Fang Yuan, but due to Fortune Rivalling Heaven Gu's protection, and later additional protection of one of Giant Sun Immortal Venerable's luck path supreme true inheritance, they resisted the onslaught of attacks. At one point the inheritance carried Ma Hong Yun and Zhao Lian out of the collapsing Imperial Court Blessed Land after which they blacked out.ch. 617 ~ 638 Volume 4 (Chapter 650 - 1021) It is later revealed that she became a captive of Qin Bai Sheng who soul searched her, and auctioned her off afterward to the disguised Feng Jiu Ge. Feng Jiu Ge bought her to find out who was responsible for the destruction of Eighty-Eighth True Yang Building as the methods used to do so were implemented by his sect Spirit Affinity House.ch. 761 During her stay in Spirit Affinity House, Zhao Lian Yun wanted to save Ma Hong Yun from the hands of Old Ancestor Xue Hu, Zhao Lian Yun knew she had no power, so she asked and begged Xu Hao and Li Jun Ying for help, but she was told if she wanted to use the power of Spirit Affinity House, she has to become the next generation fairy of Spirit Affinity House. In order to comply with Xu Hao's and Li Jun Ying's proposal, Zhao Lian Yun was told that if she managed to obtain Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable's inheritance, she might become the next generation fairy of Spirit Affinity House. She was successful in inheriting the rank 9 immortal killer move Divine Concealment.ch. 949 And was later sent to Luo Po Valley (in Northern Plains) to rescue Feng Jiu Ge who was trapped inside the second Thieving Heaven Demon Venerable inheritance space.ch. 950 There she obtained the rank 9 immortal killer move Ghostly Concealment.ch. 953 (Note: The strikethrough indicates the reset timeline through Fang Yuan's use of Spring Autumn Cicada.) Volume 5 (Chapter 1022 - 1967) Due to her intense love for Ma Hong Yun, Zhao Lian Yun received the acknowledgment of Love Gu and was given the position of newest generation's fairy of Spirit Affinity House, after Spirit Affinity House's higher-ups, as well Heavenly Court agreed to this matter.ch. 1222 &1229 Heavenly Court decided to make use of her and get their hands on Ma Hong Yun, to control luck path. Therefore her mortal aperture was unlocked and with the usage of Relic Gu, her cultivation level was raised to a rank 5 peak stage. Following that she was given a phantom aperture, along with Immortal Gu, Immortal Essence, and killer moves making her a "false Gu Immortal".ch. 1234 After being trained for a short while she was sent, along with other members of the ten ancient sects, to Northern Plains to save Ma Hong Yun. But Zhao Lian Yun, and the others, repeatedly encountered problems along the way and had to use Love Gu multiple times, which left her voiceless, and in an elderly and frail state. Getting hit by an immortal killer move she also started to lose her memories of Ma Hong Yun.ch. 1241 ~ 1266 Due to the plot of Longevity Heaven Zhao Lian Yun ended up in Reverse Flow River where she finally got back together with Ma Hong Yun. Unfortunately for them, Fang Yuan chased them through the river until catching them both, which resulted in Ma Hong Yun's death. In the moment of Zhao Lian Yun's greatest grief, Love Gu activated and transported her out of the river (and Fang Yuan's grasp).ch. 1284 In her sorrow and hatred, she started screaming wishing for Fang Yuan to die.ch. 1286 After a long time, she became a true rank 6 wisdom path Gu Immortal following her ascension, but due to Divine Concealment, her ascension didn't trigger any calamity and no tribulation.ch. 1439 &1449 Despite the initial joy of her ascension she became melancholic once more over the death of Ma Hong Yun but remains hopeful in the fact that she may revive him as his soul is still in the world (in Fang Yuan's captivity). She is tutored by Li Jun Ying on how to manage her Blessed Land and feeding of her Gu.ch. 1449 In the following days she managed her Blessed Land and took the initiative to learn about the economy and trade of Treasure Yellow Heaven.ch. 1451 Cultivation According to Fang Yuan's previous life Zhao Lian Yun was a mysterious woman who in the future, would become a wisdom path Gu Immortal and a good wife to Ma Hong Yun, helping him strategize. The biography of <> mentioned that she displayed extraordinary intelligence and wisdom since she was young. In the huge battle where "Black Tyrant Hei Lou Lan" fought for the ownership of the Imperial Court, Zhao Tribe was sandwiched between Dong Fang Tribe and Hei Tribe. When Zhao Tribe Leader was hesitating, Zhao Lian Yun used the comparison between a tiger, wolf, and sheep to persuade her father and made him decide to travel far away to side with Ma Tribe. In the end, it allowed Zhao Tribe to not only be protected but also received extremely high importance and cordial welcome. Fast forward into a scene of the future in Fang Yuan's memories, in the battle of the five regions, Ma Hong Yun, Sheng Ling Er, and Zhao Lian Yun would not only become Gu Immortals but also become the symbols and cornerstones of Northern Plains in resisting the invasion of Heavenly Court.ch. 502 Trivia * Zhao Lian Yun was one of Ma Hong Yun's many future wives in Fang Yuan's previous life. In the current timeline, she is only a little girl.ch. 503 * Zhao Lian Yun was called an "otherworldly demon", an enemy of the entire world, by Giant Sun's will.ch. 614 * Xu Hao and Li Jun Ying (of the anti-Feng faction) are the primary 'caretakers' of Zhao Lian Yun and use her as a political tool.ch. 1222 References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Gu Masters Category:Northern Plains Category:Zhao Tribe Category:Human Category:Otherworldly Demon Category:Wisdom Path Category:Gu Immortal Category:Rank 6 Gu Master